2018.08.15 - Lunchtime Planning
|location= Forks High School |date= September 2015 |players= ScottMcCall.jpg|Scott McCall|link=Scott_McCall StilesStilinski.jpg|Stiles Stilinski|link=Stiles_Stilinski DashX.jpg|Dash X|link=Dash_X AliceCullen.jpg|Alice Cullen|link=Alice_Cullen MasonHewitt.jpg|Mason Hewitt|link=Mason_Hewitt EdwardCullen.jpg|Edward Cullen|link=Edward_Cullen SelenaKent.jpg|Selena Kent|link=Selena_Kent |npcs= Victoria |factions= Olympic Coven, Beacon Hills Pack |music= }} Lunch. Typically not the type of thing that can be done outside in Forks Washington. The weather being what it is, it is a rare treat to be able to be outside for lunch period. But today is just such a day. Cloudy and overcast yes, but still acceptable to be outside. Which is exactly where Scott McCall is today, outside and enjoying the weather along with others of the student body. His very slap dash PB&J sandwhich just about finished along with a plastic container of Sunny D. He contemplates that for a second before muttering. "Only sun we'll be seeing today." Then tossing the trash away like a good socially concious teenager of his generation. Stiles, meanwhile, has bought his lunch today because, once again, he'd been too lazy to make anything, and his dad had just given him cash in a fit of annoyance. It took him a while to get through the lines, so as Scott is throwing away his food, Stiles comes up and falls into step beside him, munching on a large, square slice of cheese pizza. "Hey! What's up? Anything interesting lately?" The two of them have been a little busy lately, and for once they aren't fully abreast of each other's lives. It's weird! Dash walks onto the campus, keeping an alert eye, scanning the area. suddenly, he spots the person he was looking for--Stiles! He appeared to be talking to someone else. He approaches and mingles into the crowd of students, trying to blend in, which for him isn't easy. He decides to wait until Stiles sits down until he carries out the business he came there for. It's just bright enough to be pleasant-ish, but that's mainly because it's not raining at the moment. It's still cloudy enough for Alice to be comfortable outside, which she just attributes to being more of a night owl type. But even if there's little sunshine in the vicinity of Forks, she brings her own...practically a ray of light herself. Lunch doesn't have much of a draw for her, even though she'll eat a little bit. Maybe an apple, or a salad, or something like that, if she can't just get by on that handy Lifeblood drink. But all that's taken care of. Right now she's making a beeline for Stiles and Scott, and once she gets to them, she bounces enthusiastically, waving her hands. "Hi Scott! Stiles! Guess what?!" Then Mason shows up. A little nervous cause this is at school. And he's a freshman, sitting with juniors and a senior. Then he just shrugs and sits down And has pizza. His is brought from the pizzeria. Without a word he opens the box up and offers the sausage pizza to everyone. "Hey, have some if you want!" He says cheerfully. Looking at the three like he belongs. He was definitely the new guy, but heck just strut it and pretend you belong. If you believe it everyone else might too. Edward Cullen walked outside alongside of his sister Alice. Unlike his sister though he seldom looks comfortable. Oh he is the very model of grace as she is. A near predatory feline manner to the way he moves. Yet there is an air of disconnect around him akll the time. As if he doesn't quite connect, or belong. Just the same he slowly moves behind Alice, nodding his head and smiling in a closed mouth manner to those she has come to know. Murmurring a quiet, and very subdued "Hello." to the assembled group. Oddly, no one has seen Selena all day long at school. Even the other seniors. So far, though she's only been here a very short while, Selena seems to be one of those kids who are always early to class and never late. Until today that is. Like a terrible nightmare though... Selena IS there. She's just... hiding in a bush a little ways off from the other kids. She frowns faintly and pokes her head out of the bushes and gives the loudest "PSSST. MASON!" She can possibly give... as if she could somehow get his attention and NOT everyone else's. Scott McCall looks at Stiles and for a moment a confused look comes over his face. Things have been happening, he is sure of it. Some of it seemed important too, and yet Scott shrugs. "Nothing I don't think you know about. How is your ball handling going? If you want we can practice more tonight." He pauses and looks around. Did he just hear someone whispering? "Hey Mason, Alice." He looks between Alice and her brother. There is something about them that somehow screams siblings. Their eyes particularly, and the flawless skin and, well everything. "Your Edward right, I'm Scott, nice to meet you." But then he looks at Alice and smiles "Whats up Alice?" "Going fine, uh--sure, we can practice later," Stiles answers, then takes another big bite of pizza. So, he's chewing when Alice appears, leading Edward over. Blinking a few times, Stiles swallows his bite and then says, "Oh, hey, Alice." Then, at Scott's words, adds, nodding, "Edward. Hey." He munches more pizza, glancing around. Noting Mason, Stiles gives him a mildly sour look. "Sure," he snarks, "parade around your fancy real pizza while I get the school brand cardboard." He hasn't spotted Dash yet, and Selena--well, she is hiding in a bush. Also not on his radar yet. Dash decides he's tired of waiting, so he strolls over to the group in question. He realizes he's not the most popular person among at least two of them, but he also realizes it's mostly his fault. He introduces himself with a "Hi guys!" then says quietly to Stiles "We need to talk. Preferrably without being overheard..." Alice steps forward to take Stiles by the hands, once those hands are free, and she bounces even more energetically when she does. Whatever she's so happy about, it's enough to make the focus of her attention so narrow she completely misses Selena's whisper that borders on pantomime. "Stiles! I've been working at it just like I said I would, and you are now officially going to Star Beast 3 on Friday with Edward!" Finally she stops bouncing in place and hushes her voice slightly. "Is six o'clock okay to pick you up? I totally picked out clothes for both of you. I'll be by at five to help you get ready. I'm sure Edward can get himself looking presentable by then." And Alice smiles, her expression such a persuasive one. She's so nice, so frendly, works so hard to make sure everyone can get along...even if she was initially inclined to try and set Jasper and Stiles up on a date, but something about it felt...wrong to her. And Rosalie's just too busy, with her cheerleading and social life. She's obviously not losing sleep. At least Edward could learn something! He's so...keyed-up. Maybe Stiles's particular brand of weird will set him free, somehow. All of her brothers are so sensitive, Alice reflects. Except Emmett. He's the one that would invite people to compete at peeing for distance. Even if Alice is the weird one, she's a good friend to those she brings close. Stiles and Scott have certainly become closer friends to her in the past few days. "That's a good idea," comes a voice from nearby. There's a woman there, older than the others, with a vast shock of curly red hair. It looks good on her, but it also has a kind of chaotic quality to it, which is complemented by her easy, casual style that seems like it would more suit an artist colony than a high school. Especially since some will have seen her floating around between classes, filling in for this subject or that. It would seem she's very knowledgeable about a wide array of things, and she's also been seen in the guidance office. A jack of all trades. "It's always great to see people connecting. Don't you think?" The sentiment in Victoria's smile doesn't quite reach her eyes, but there's something about her that bears a kind of...temptation to believe that she's for real. As if she can't possibly mean it, but she wants to, or people seeing her, hearing her, want to believe the best. She holds out a piece of paper to Scott. "This fell out of your binder in the lab. Thought you might want to hang onto it." And it's just an innocuous handout from the class. Nothing crazy. But all the joy drains out of Alice's face. She's shooting daggers at the woman with her gaze alone. It's not a face that anyone here has seen her make. At least, none can remember. Mason just shrugs. He doesn't have super hearing and isn't even that perceptive. He's busy offering his sausage.... pizza to everyone. He smiles at Edward, recognizing the picture. He was just a little too obvious for Mason's taste. He also grins at Dash, making sure to offer the gray-haired boy pizza, too. He's mostly just carefree and enjoying his friends' company. "Has anyone seen Selena?" Edward Cullen nods his head slightly, almost imperceptible really. "Yes, Edward Cullen. Nice to meet you." His voice is smooth, and quiet. But not so much that one would need to strain to hear it. He glances around though and looks at the bush not far removed from them. Curiously canting his head slightly. "If one of you is named Mason, I believe the bush there needs a word with you." Then Edward looks between his sister and Stiles with a certain curiosity. He wasn't sure why Alice wanted him to go see a movie with this Stiles. Something about him not having many friends. But he seemed to have plenty here with him now. Unless they weren't all his friends? No, no Edward had a way with knowing things about people and he was fairly certain everyone here was at least aquainted with Stiles. As he looked at him he started to understand. There was something truly fascinating about him, that he couldn't quite understand. Just something that made Edward want to get to know him. Alice was a good sister, she understood him all to well. Edward is so lost in his thoughts for a moment that he almost misses as Victoria appears. He always seemed to recall everyone's name. Edward frowned at the woman. There was always something he found unpleasant about her. Something that engendered an almost hostile feeling in him. He elected to ignore it though and focus on the rather fascinating Stiles. "Star Beast 3, I actually haven't seen the first two yet. But I have been having some trouble sleeping lately. So I'll see if I can find them on Netflix before we go." There aren't really any bushes nearer to the other students along the treeline as that is a fair distance away from the outdoor eating area... but maybe if Selena moves a little further down the tree line, she might juuust be able to catch Mason's attention, maybe. If she's lucky. She moves back out of the bushes she'd been in and goes further into the woods to curve around to the cluster of thick bushes a little further down the way. Once there, she pops her head up out of them and gives something more of a squeak. "MAAAASON!" Then ducks down slightly, but puts a hand up and waves it, hoping she'll be seen. Well, now it's a different set of bushes that seem to need to speak to Mason! Scott McCall blinks as the red-headed substitute teacher approaches and hands him a sheet of paper he had dropped. "Oh, uh hey thanks. Miss Victoria?" He hadn't had any classes yet with the substitute. But a lot of the guys in the PE locker room had made comments about the red-headed teacher. "I guess I didn't notice dropping it. 'Preciate it." Flashing one of those Scott McCall smiles. He glances at Stiles immediately after, though, and looks confused all over again. Stiles was going out to a movie with Edward Cullen? Ok, yeah sure, they hadn't been talking as much these last few days. But wow that was a new development. Scott does help himself though to some of Mason's offered pizza. "Thanks Mas--" He looks behind him, confused Scott look. "Uhh, yeah, Mason, someone just said your name over there." Scott pauses a moment and then says. "I think it sounded like Selena?" His hearing is exceptionally precise to make that connection. But lately, well as he said the other day. His senses like his physical abilities seeemd to be in overdrive lately. Welcome to life in the weird. Stiles blinks and looks around between everyone. So much going on at once, and all of it interesting! First, he gives Dash a nod and says quietly, "Give me a few. Also, snag a piece of pizza if you want." He nods toward Mason, apparently deciding to share with Dash rather than taking a piece for himself... but then Mason's offering it, anyway. Mason's cool like that. He shakes his head at the question about Selena, but then he's having to shift his pizza crust into his mouth because Alice is jumping up and down and holding his hands, and apparently now he's got a date!? Before he can even process all this, though, he's picking up on the new, red-haired teacher and blinking in surprise. She seems nice, so why would Alice give her a look like that? Immediately, Stiles has the sense that something is up. See, but then he's distracted again, because Edward is talking to him, and Edward is... well, he's very pretty at least. Stiles removes the crust from his mouth, clears his throat, and offers a grin. "Uh, yeah! Star Beast is a great franchise. Lots of fun, not much pretense. You should definitely watch the first two, and, uh... yeah. They're awesome popcorn flicks." He sneaks a glance at Scott, one eyebrow raised, as if to point out--dude, am I being asked out by a dude? Not that Stiles minds, but it's a first for him. Yeah, they definitely need to talk soon. Things just seem to keep happening so fast! Dash accepts a piece of pizza from Mason, thanking him for it and making small talk with him while Stiles talks about going to a movie with some of the other students. His own concerns could wait a bit, he decided. Suddenly, the appearance of the red-headed lady made his skin crawl. He couldn't explain it, but something about her seemed... off. He turns to Mason, quietly asking "Any idea who she is?" while nodding his head in her direction, as pointing would be a bit too obvious. Then he added "...am I just imagining things, or is that bush over there whispering really loud?" "You're welcome." Victoria looks around at the assembled group, seeming curious at the mention of Selena, and Edward talking about bushes wanting a word. But she maintains her perfectly-solid smile as she looks around, even at Alice, who isn't going to any trouble to hide her contempt. "I'll leave you to it. Wouldn't want you to be late for afternoon classes." Her smile widens slightly, and she lingers just long enough to make it uncomfortable before she turns and walks off. Alice just glares after Victoria, and she's silent and absolutely still until she finally does speak again. "She makes boho look like bozo." Alice mutters to herself, words dripping with utter distaste. As unfond as Edward is of her, Alice seems to absolutely despise Victoria. Maybe she really aggravates Alice's sense of style. It takes Alice a short time before she can summon up the cheer that she previously exhibited, but once she's looking back to Stiles and Scott, it doesn't take long. "Great! I'll be over at five. You're gonna love the clothes I got for you!" With a glance back at Edward, silently mouthing "talk to him!" as she starts to move, Alice steps closer to Scott. "Aaaand I thought I'd ask if maaaaybe you wanted to come with Jasper and myself to the art exhibit and then maybe dinner somewhere?" The smile widens and warms more, Victoria seemingly all but forgotten by now. "We really want to see it before it ends, and we've only got this weekend. But if you want to, we can always do whatever afterwards. We're pretty flexible." And suddenly everyone but Mason is noticing Selena whispering to him. And he jumps up and walk over to the bush that Edward said was talking to him. Then bounces to the other until he gets close enough to see Selena. "You okay?" He says curiously before he sees her. Wondering why Selena is yelling at him from the bushes. The last time this had happen with a friend. Liam had gotten into a competition with a junior and ended up ripping his shirt off. For reasons that Mason still didn't understand. Edward Cullen looks around between the group and politely nods to Stiles, who does in fairness seem quite put upon by so much happening at once. Smiling he gives him a little space, but does add. "I'll be sure to see them before we go to the movie, then." Edward glances at Victoria again, and gets the vague feeling of disquiet. As if something is wrong here. It is hardly the first time he has felt this way in recent days. Just an unusual sense of being ill at ease. He glances at Dash and nods to him. "No, you aren't imagining it. A female student is calling to Mason, from just over there." He points to where Selena is currently, as if he could practically see her there. As Victoria leaves he seems a bit more at peace. Glancing back to Stiles again though and smiling softly. There really was, just something fascinating about him! Edward was looking forward to getting to know him better to piece it all together. Even without Alice's suggestion he was inclined to get to know him better. Stepping closer to Stiles as he continues to chat him up. My, he actually smelled good as well. He would have to ask him what that scent was later. "I am sure you can recommend some other entertaining movies as well. I'm looking forward to hearing your thoughts." Selena squeals as Mason gets close enough and starts trying to get a look at her. "Nooo! Stop! Stop right there! Don't look!" She says, ducking down into the bushes some more. What he DOES manage to catch a glimpse of is a whole lot of flesh... and not a stitch of cloth... and her hair is all tangled up with bits of grass and leaves and small sticks. "Listen.. do you happen to have some extra gym clothes in your bag?" She asks, poking her head up above the bushes again. Some of the leaves are grasped and pulled closer as she catches Edward pointing and looking as if he could SEE her... need more coverage. MORE coverage. "Please? Or maybe Scott or Stiles? What's that guy looking at? Can he see me? Oh GOD tell me you can't see through the bushes!" She hisses desperately at Mason. Scott McCall was seriously confused. There were angry scowls. There were lost papers. Slightly creepy moments with teachers. His best friend going out with Edward Cullen, who might as well be a fashion model. Talking bushes that sounded like Selena. That Dash guy who also seemed to be interested in talking to Stiles, and pizza. Ok pizza was easy. Scott takes another bite and looks at Alice, who has moved closer to him. His look says it all. He has no idea at all whats going on. Confused puppy. Seriously confused puppy. Stiles just looks around at everything, blinking at each new oddity, and finally just shoves the pizza crust in his mouth. Chewing as he listens to Alice, he finally swallows, grins, and says, "We could do dinner after. Sounds cool!" Then, glancing away, he looks thoughtful. He holds up a hand to Edward, forefinger extended, and says, "Yep! It all sounds really awesome, dude! Hang on one sec." Then he reaches out to clap Dash on the shoulder and steer him a short distance away, until they're well out of normal earshot, and says, "Okay, what's up?" Okay, Dash thought to himself. Here we go. He shifted uncomfortably on his feet, trying to find the right words. "Look..." He said. "I know I've been a bit of a dick... well, always..." He inhaled sharply. "You totally didn't deserve that. I'm not making excuses, but the thing is, I have a hard time trusting people. I guess that's just what happens when most of the people you meet immidiately try to kill you, or wait a bit then screw you ove--" He stopped abruptly, shaking his head. "Fuck it, it's already becoming an excuse. Just... Sorry I was such an ass." He stood there for a moment after that, looking down, not sure what to do or say next. Like trust, apologies didn't come easily to him. "Friday night," Alice explains, noticing Scott's reaction. If he doesn't understand, she'll explain! "Art exhibit, Jasper and me? Then we can grab dinner or whatever. If you've got something else planned, that's okay!" She tilts her head, expression bright and cheerful and perhaps a little hopeful that he'll just agree to go along with her. "But I thought it would be kinda rude to set Stiles up and not have something going on for you too!" They've become friends, after all, and friends don't let friends spend Friday nights bored. Though she does spare a glance over at Mason. What on earth was he doing? Oh well, Alice figures it's his business. "Oh. Sure!" Alice turns to Stiles when he answers her in seeming confusion about the plans and where they're happening. "I mean, if you're okay with that! We'll all be in Port Angeles, so..." But she goes quiet to let Dash make his apology. And her smile widens. It's always good when people can put aside their differences and get along. Besides, this way she won't have to mess up her boots! Mason has clothes in his gym bag. Unfortunately he doesn't have his gym bag on him. He is wearing a layers and pulls His Jacket off and hands it to Selena or throws it at her. Then He says, "Hold on" And he Runs off towards the direction of the gym. He should have some sweat pants in there. Or Maybe Coach Derek has some ideas. He'll Ask The Coach what he should do if he doesn't have any sweatpants in his bag. Edward Cullen nods politely and watches as Stiles steers Dash away. Somehow even more intrigued now that he was paying attention to both Stiles and Dash both. There was something rather fascinating about each of them, and he really couldn't quite decide what it was. But that made him all the more intrigued to discover what. He contemplates that a moment as they are away. Noting in the interim that Alice is also making sure that Stiles' friend Scott would have something to do. Alice, always looking out for everyone that way. It was enough to make Edward smile softly once again. Glancing around, such an eclectic group. So many interesting people and personalities. How hadn't he noticed before? It was as if he had been far too focused on other matters previously and was now free to see more of the world around him. It felt curiously very good. Like a great weight had been lifted from him, or an albatross removed from his neck. Selena catches the tossed jacket right out of the air. "Thanks, Mason." She calls after him and pulls the jacket on, zipping it up and remaining mostly hid in the bushes until he returns. She does pay attention to what's going on in her new group of friends. Somehow able to hear all the conversations going on quite easily from her position in the treeline.... odder and odder! Scott McCall blinks at Alice and then ever so socially gracefully goes "Oh! Me, I didn't. Uhm yeah sure that sounds great, Alice." Scott didn't think he had ever been to an art exhibit. So, it would be fun right? Dinner, sure that would be nice. It was a night out of sleepy boring Forks at least. Even if he didn't really know Jasper. "What time should I be ready?" Scott popped the last of the pizza into his mouth as he watched Mason run off back torwards the school. Craning his head over his shoulder to look to where he had heard Selena. "Selena?" he calls out. "You know you can join us right?" Stiles looks startled by Dash's sudden confession and apology, but a beat later a smile settles on his face and he reaches out to give the younger kid's shoulder a squeeze. "Hey, it's cool, dude. Shit happens, right? Look, I dunno who screwed you over before, but I'm not gonna do that. Me and my friends, we'd rather help people than hurt 'em. I mean, look at Scott over there--the dude's got a complete heart of gold. And Alice is basically the sweetest human being you will ever meet. I don't know the others as well, but Lena's cool, and Mason seems like a nice guy. Edward..." He leans closer. "Edward is just so... pretty. It's almost weird for a dude to be that pretty. Y'know?" Then, laughing, he says, "Anyway, c'mon back. Hang out for lunch. And hey, let me know if you need help with anything, all right?" Playing it straight with Stiles has its advantages, it seems. Dash looks up, smiling akwardly, but with a sense of immense relief, as he listens to Stiles. Something weird happens as Stiles mentions Edward. Dash stares at the older guy. He was good-looking, almost supernaturally so. But Dash couldn't shake the feeling that there was something else going on... He blinked and shook it off. "Thanks..." He says. He hesitates a moment, then adds, "And I'll help you out if you need anything." He joins Stiles as they advance toward the rest of the group. He noticed that Alice gave him the same kind of vibe... He decided it was nothing. Spending an entire year battling the forces of weirdness almost nonstop must be taking a toll on him. Yeah, that was it. At least he hoped it was... "About six?" Alice shrugs her shoulders, trying not to be too obvious with her interest in the gradually-unfolding saga of Selena In The Bushes. "That'll give us a couple of hours to see the exhibit and then we can head to wherever we're meeting for dinner." Plus it'll give Stiles and Edward time to talk, before the meal and after it, on the way back to Forks! Her plan is perfect. "Or um, I can pick out some clothes and be over at five." Because dressing for a date, even among friends, is not something that can be done in a hurry. Alice flashes a smile to Dash as Stiles mentions her, and it really does seem like she's genuinely sweet. She's done a lot of work, planning out a fun Friday night for everyone involved! Everyone's best friend...except Victoria's, apparently. Edward Cullen patiently awaits Stiles return, accepting that he and Dash clearly had reason to speak. As the lunch period starts to dwindle though he glances at Alice. "Alice, I need to pick up my AP physics textbook. If you would, let Stiles know I am looking forward to the movie. I'll see him after 8th period. His class is just a few doors from my AP trigonometry class." Edward Cullen smiles softly and nods to the others. "Very nice to meet all of you." He nods in the direction of Dash and Stiles and for a moment the clouds part. For a split second light hits him and he virtually seems to sparkle as he smiles at them. Before he retreats back to the school and the clouds close up once more. Selena is now a bit more visible behind the bushes. At least her top half is now above the foliage. She waves a hand at Scott. "Yeah sure. I--Uh... I'll be over in a minute! I promise. I am just having a.... slight fashion problem." She calls and rolls her shoulders awkwardly. "Mason's helping me with it though. It's all good! Just... Just a minute and he'll be right back.--I hope." Scott McCall stares at Alice a moment and then looks down at his clothes. "Are. Are you coming over. To dress me?" His voice is almost a quiet little tinny sound of horror. He would have to clean. He would have to straighten up his room. He would have to have the house painted. No, no he would have to burn the house down and have a new one built between now and then! Swallowing hard, Scott nodded slightly, deer in headlights wide-eyed. Prepare to experience a new meaning of terror. A girl he liked wanted to come to his house and dress him to go out to an art exhibit. And an art exhibit?! She probably knew all about art! He would have to study art! He had time right? I mean how hard could art history be. As long as it wasn't more difficult than plumbing he should be UTTERLY DOOMED! Stiles returns with Dash, but he gets a thoughtful look on his face. "Hey, guys, I need to borrow Scott for a bit. We've got to catch up on some stuff." Mostly, he's definitely got to catch Scott up on the whole Night Angel situation. There's just too much there not to clue Scott in. Besides that, they definitely need to discuss this whole date thing with Alice's hot brother and... all that kind of thing. Pointing to Alice with a grin, he says, "Hey! Lookin' forward to it. Bet we'll have a great time." After all, who is he to turn down that kind of thing? Edward's not really his type, but it could be fun, anyway. It's not like someone he has awkward dreams at night is going to show up and sweep him off his feet. And he's definitely not having such dreams about any of his teachers. Certainly not a coach. Nope. Nope, nope, nope. Alice nods, smiling brightly as she turns to look back at Scott. "Yes!" He's got it! He's finally got it! "Don't worry about it, I have just the outfit in mind. I'll bring the product and everything." She pats his shoulder and, as if she just didn't notice his horror at all. Then, upon spotting the upper half of Selena, she offers a wave with finger-wiggle and turns back to Stiles. That's fine, she seems to say with her eyes. Ushering Scott on his way, Alice cheerfully sees them off. "Oh! Stiles, remember to come over to Scott's and I can get you both ready. I'll tell Edward. That way, we can start at five and totally be ready to split up by six. Think about where you want to eat!" A little rushed, but energetic--and she waves to the pair as they wander off to whatever business they have to attend to. Mason is running back a few moments later with a pair of appropriately sized girl's skinny jeans. Don't ask where he got them from. Mason totally doesn't wear girl's skinny jeans. Probably. Okay maybe they wear the same size jeans... its possible? Who knows? Anyway, he throws them to her and blushes, right as the bells rings. After all it is lunch, and lunch in highschool isn't endless. He blinks and runs towards the others hoping there's a piece of pizza left so he can get a bit in before class. Selena grabs the pants. "Oh my gosh, thank you so... much." She finishes off as Mason's gone almost as fast as he got there. A little sigh escapes her. Well at least she didn't have to explain anything right now and luckily she has extra shoes in her locker. She tugs the pants on, idly wondering where they came from--because let's face it... Mason's swishy but... he's not exactly flamey, most of the time... usually. She shrugs and hurries after the others. Which of course means she's running through the halls barefoot, but at least it's just that now! She'll probably have to explain later. She groans softly as she opens her locker and drags out her gym shoes and stuffs her dirty feet in them before hurrying off to class before she's late for another one. Oddly she doesn't miss having missed lunch... she's strangely full as if she'd had a very large, very satisfying meal but she's sure she hadn't eaten anything today... had she? Scott McCall is still wide eyed at the prospect of Alice Cullen coming to his house. To dress him. To DRESS him. So it takes a moment to realize that a flotation ring has been thrown to save him from drowning, in the form of Stiles. "Uhh yeah. Yeah sure we need to talk." Someday his eyes won't be that wide again. But that day is not today. Nor likely anytime between now and the day of the event. He looks at Stiles and swallows hard as they walk off. They should go to Stiles' house. Yes that's what they should do. Oh hell. He wasn't going to get out of this. "I need to clean the house. Can we talk while I am cleaning the house?" Utterly shellshocked. Someday soon Scott McCall will remember fighting actual real life friggin monsters. And on that day, he will make the informed decision that this, THIS was still FAR more terrifying! Category:Log